Saint Island 31
by Hemere
Summary: Post-Hadès : nos golds préférés ressuscitent dans un endroit inconnu et étrange. Ou comment y survivre et surtout comment en partir ? Au départ, vague x-over Saint Seiya X Ulysse 31 mais vu que –encore une fois- mon cerveau est parti en quenouille vous avez droit à un X-over : Saint Seiya X Koh Lanta/the island X Ulysse 31, si si c'est possible !


**Disclaimer** : Vive Kurumada et Jean Chalopin

 **Genre** : X-over ou « Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens »

 **Rating** : K - même si techniquement pour connaitre Ulysse 31 et apprécier toute la saveur super subtile des dialogues en italique il faut avoir plus de 18 ans et donc rating M.

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller voir les deux premiers génériques de la série sur internet ça pourrait vous aider… Accessoirement vous pouvez aller voir l'anime en entier, parce que elle était vraiment super cette série. Ah, la voix d'Ulysse… ou comment être culte avec un héros trentenaire, barbu et père de famille...

Et pour ceux et celles qui vraiment se poserait la question, c'est un POV de Kanon.

.

* * *

On s'est réveillé.

On sait pas trop comment ni où – en fait, on a surtout pas fait attention au « où » sur le moment, trop content d'être de nouveau en vie, nos - enfin « leurs »- armures à coté de nous. Certains sont tombés dans les bras des autres : genre le chaton et le poney, les mystiques ensembles à moins que ce ne soit les bêtes à cornes, d'autres ont baissé la tête un peu honteux, d'autre encore se sont carrément fait la gueule. Une résurrection quoi !

Moi j'ai regardé mon jumeau. Putain, treize ans qu'on s'était pas vu ! Même s'il faut reconnaitre que nos derniers moments ensemble ne font pas vraiment parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Des siens non plus apparemment vu qu'il faisait partie du « Groupe des honteux » et qu'il semblait prêt à s'enfoncer la tête dans le sol pire qu'une autruche. Je me suis levé et dirigé vers lui et saisi d'une impulsion je l'ai pris dans mes bras en murmurant « Saga ». Il a hésité un instant avant de me serrer lui aussi. Là, le visage enfoncé dans ses cheveux, j'ai murmuré « On est vivant, Saga ! »

Puis j'ai carrément crié « on est vivants ! »

C'était super chouette comme sensation. On allait pourvoir refaire notre vie, effacer les erreurs du passé et tout et tout. Sauf que treize années de « petits problèmes mentaux et conséquences » cela ne s'efface pas d'un coup de « Grande union pour l'amour, la paix, la justice et les petits bébés phoques ». Surtout que vu les circonstances, on était un peu au pied du mur - oui, je sais, jeu de mot pourri… Du coup, des petites réflexions ont commencé à fleurir çà et là. Puis, le ton est un peu monté. Et,à part Aldé qui est un bisounours, tout le monde y est allé de sa petite pique voire de sa grande hallebarde et nous étions en passe de bien déraper, quand la voix curieusement calme de Dohko nous a interrompu d'un :

\- Dites les petits, vous êtes bien mignons, mais je crois qu'on un problème plus urgent…

On s'est tous tourné vers lui, mais lui, il regardait au loin. Au début, on a scruté l'horizon en s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi dans le genre attaque surprise de vilains méchants spectres dont un blondinet au monosourcil absolument affreux, mais non, rien. L'horizon était vide, juste un peu de vent dans l'herbe et la lune… très grosse la lune. Trop grosse en fait et donnant dans le bleuté avec une autre lune, rosée celle-là, plus petite, planquée derrière. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pensais… je me retournais et oui, là-bas aussi une lune, bleutée aussi mais tirant sur le mauve… On s'est tous retrouvé à regarder le ciel et si on ya pas trouvé de lune supplémentaire, ça nous en faisait quand même deux de trop. D'ailleurs en y pensant bien, l'herbe avait quand même une curieuse teinte bleu-vert, et les papillons, depuis quand ils ont une, deux, trois, oui c'est ça : quatre paires d'ailes ?

\- Bordel, on est où ?

\- Ben j'aurais bien tenté Pandora, commença le Scorpion. Mais vu qu'on a pas de grosse planète qui prend toute la place dans le ciel, qu'on respire de l'air respirable et que le paysage est pas fluorescent. C'est pas ça. Dommage c'aurait été cool, conclut-il ignorant du questionnement général pouvant se résumer par un« Gnêêê ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? ».

\- De toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance, l'interrompit mon frère de sa plus belle voix de commandant en chef -ça me faisait plaisir de le revoir prendre du poil de la bête-. On part d'ici. « Another dimension ! »

Et là, gros fail de la mort qui tue.

Rien, niet, que dalle, nada, pas l'ombre d'une autre dimension.

Il a recommencé…

Et rebelote…

Histoire de sauver la situation -et pour frimer un peu aussi- je lui ai dit « Ben frangin, on ne sait plus ouvrir de dimension ? Golden triangle ! »

Et là, « Gros fail de la mort qui tue - le retour ». On a commencé à tous se regarder un peu inquiet. Et tout le monde y a été de sa petite technique perso : des tranchées sont apparues sur le sol, des roses ont redécorées la pelouse et la température a furieusement baissée. Testage de technique généralisé donc ! Y compris la « Galaxian explosion »

\- Putain Saga fais gaffe ! J'étais dans ta ligne de tir !

Non mais il faisait exprès ou quoi le frangin ? Ma tenue était déjà assez abimée comme ça avec sa quinzaine de trous !

\- Je testais…

\- Ouais, ben elle marche. Et les vôtres les mecs ?

Tout le monde avait l'air satisfait sauf :

\- Pas ma « Starlight extinction »

Tout le monde l'a regardé, puis s'est regardé avec dans les yeux la même question : « Pourquoi ces trois attaques-là ? »

\- Pour avoir la réponse il suffit de trouver leur point commun, a commencé Shaka de son ton naturellement supérieur avec en plus une petite intonation ironique crispante à souhait qui voulait clairement dire « Moi je sais, moi je sais ! ». Mais peut-être que DM pourrait nous en dire plus ? continua-t-il. Comment vont les « Vagues d'Hadès » ?

Et là, le sourire cynique du Cancer se figea en un plutôt hargneux « Grillé ! Putain, comment il a deviné ce con ! ».

\- Ce sont toutes des attaques dimensionnelles, réalisa Mu.

\- J'pige pas, ta « Mort d'une étoile » est une attaque dimensionnelle ? demanda un matou interrogateur.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui. Comme les vagues d'Hadès…

\- Et donc ? renchérit un Scorpion qui se demandait où on voulait en venir -parce que vu que ses attaques à lui marchaient…-ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Qu'à moins de trouver un autre moyen de se barrer de cette planète, on est bloqué ici gros malin.

\- Ah ? Merde.

\- Oui « merde ».

Là, gros blanc. C'est le poney qui l'a brisé en faisant une proposition que je qualifierais de sensé : « Il y a une montagne là-bas. De là-haut on devrait pouvoir voir des constructions et trouver de l'aide ».

In petto, je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même vérifier que l'aide en question ne soit pas verte avec des antennes. Le crabe a pris moins de gants et émis une autre théorie. Pire sa théorie.

\- « De l'aide ? » Si yen a, répliqua-t-il goguenard.

\- Au moins je vais essayer.

« Libre à toi » repris le crabe en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. « Après tout on a du temps à perdre ». Sur ces édifiantes paroles cet enfoiré s'est foutu les bras sous la nuque et a entamé un petit somme.

\- Bon, a commencé Saga, on prend chacun une direction, on recherche toute trace hu…

Là, je crois qu'il allait dire « humaine » mais vu ou on était – a priori – il s'est repris par un « …de civilisation. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures. »

\- Et comment on sait où on revient ?

\- Cherche le cosmos de DM, vu qu'il a pas l'air décidé à bouger qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose.

\- A ton service mec !

Certains, comme le Lion, avaient quand même quelques doutes vu que cet enfoiré était foutu de changer de place rien que pour les faire suer…

\- T'inquiète Lia, le rassura Milo. Si tu trouves le cosmos de DM trop faible, fies-toi à celui de Shaka, ajouta-t-il en désignant leur voisin qui, flottant à trente centimètre du sol, semblait bien parti pour une méditation en règle.

\- J't'emmerde l'insecte ! répliqua le Cancer sous l'insulte à peine voilée.

\- A ton service mec !

\- Bon faut y aller, tempéra un Taureau toujours jovial et prêt à désamorcer les bagarres.

Et voilà comment on est – presque- tous parti faire promenade de deux heures autours de notre camp. A la vitesse de la lumière la promenade… mais bon au vu du résultat ça ne servait pas à grand-chose ! Parce que deux heures plus tard -à peu près- on s'est tous retrouvé comme des glands autours de Shaka et DM en ayant découvert : rien, niet, que dalle, nada pire que l' « Another Dimension » de Saga. Sauf Milo et son « … petit lagon avec une eau super chaude ! Je me suis régalé les mecs…Les résultats de ma recherche ? Quelle recherche ? A cette recherche-là ? Oups ! Zut ! Mais vous savez il est vraiment super mon lagon… »

On en était donc à comparer le -non- résultat de nos expéditions quand DM l'a ouvert :

\- Ya pas âmes qui vivent ici… et j'en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en agitant un index en l'air.

Ce doigt tournoyant…l'appel des âmes. Sauf que rien ne lui tournait autours. Et là on a compris… on était vraiment seul sur cette planète !

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que vous m'auriez pas cru…

OK, ça y est, c'est officiel, pour ceux qui auraient encore eut des doutes DM est un connard. Et on a tous ardemment souhaités que le brin d'herbe qu'il mâchouillait consciencieusement soit toxique. Hautement toxique !

Et c'est ce moment qu'a choisi l'anachorète du sixième pour la rouvrir. Je vous jure, celui-là aussi il commence à me plaire…

\- Cher Saga, je me dois de relever ton erreur, ou tout du moins ton imprécision dans ta réponse à Milo au sujet de notre lieu de résidence actuelle. Ma méditation m'a conforté dans ce que mon esprit avait immédiatement pressenti au sujet de ce monde. Ce n'est pas tant cette planète qu'il faut quitter que cette dimension…

\- !

\- Parce qu'en plus on est dans une autre dimension !

\- Ben p'tet qu'on est vraiment mort alors ?

\- Milo ta gueule !

\- Ben c'que j'en dis

\- Ta gueule, on est vivant ! Ressuscité on sait pas comment ni où ni quand ! Mais vivant. A moins que Monsieur « j'en-sais-plus-que-vous » n'ai autre chose à préciser ?

\- Sommes-nous dans un de tes mondes Shaka ? demanda prudemment le Bélier.

Le prof de yoga, daigna lui consacrer un peu d'attention.

\- Non Mu mon ami, même si je pressens une énergie divine dans la nature même de l'éther qui nous entoure.

\- Donc on est pas dans un des six mondes de la Métemtrucmuche ? On va prendre ça pour un point positif. Et plus précisément ?

\- A l'heure actuelle il ne m'est guère possible de vous renseigner plus. Ma méditation est… difficile.

\- Et en clair ça veut dire quoi « difficile » ?

\- Mon lien avec Bouddha semble rompu… concéda-t-il d'un ton légèrement pincé.

Tiens ? Ca avait l'air de le contrarier.

Bien fait !

\- Ca doit venir du fait que nous sommes dans une dimension divine, conjectura mon frère.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- On cherche des temples ? proposa le Scorpion

Tout le monde regarda Milo d'un air profondément affligé.

\- On a plus urgent à faire, déclara le Taureau.

Et de Milo on se tourna tous vers Aldébaran. C'était tellement rare qu'il l'ouvre en réunion plénière -pas que je sois très bien placé pour le savoir mais bon, l'intuition…

\- Il va bientôt être midi, dit-il en tendant le doigt vers le soleil qui effectivement approchait de son zénith. Et il y a un grain qui s'approche de nous, ajouta-t-il en tendant un autre doigt vers le lointain où s'amoncelaient de gros vilains nuages noirs pas beaux du tout. Comme on a l'air d'être parti pour rester ici un petit moment, que diriez-vous de monter un camp ?

Il est vraiment pas croyable ce mec. Il voit du positif partout. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'éclatait d'avance.

Enfin, il a été bien utile parce que c'est à partir de là que notre aventure a pris un réel tour « Koh Lanta » ou plutôt «The island » vu que l'on avait rien du tout à notre disposition : ni eau, ni matos, pas de cameraman non plus ni la possibilité de se faire sortir en cas de blessure, d'abandon ou d'élimination. La galère quoi !

Sauf qu'on avait quand même nos armures et nos pouvoirs. Hé ! Faut pas déconner non plus !

Alors, si j'ai bien compris quand on est sur une ile déserte les principaux problèmes sont : le feu, l'eau, la bouffe et le logement… Et apparemment sur une planète déserte, c'est pareil.

Pour le logement, Aldé nous a réglé ça vite fait. Il semblerait que quand on s'entraine au Brésil on suit un module « Construction d'abri en milieu non urbain ». Ou alors c'est qu'il passait ses Week-end chez les Boy Scout.

Ce qui vu son tempérament est tout à fait plausible.

Pour en revenir au logement, comme en plus le meilleur pote d'Aldé est télékinésiste et que l'autre adepte de la survie en milieu hostile vous fait des soudures en glace éternelle en un clin d'œil, l'abri, c'est allé plutôt vite. Quant à la toiture - d'après Aldé, c'est critique une toiture - on a un couvreur de première. Il vous fait un toit en ronce tellement dense que même un microbe il passerait pas. En plus on a l'option « rose » pour la déco - non facultative l'option rose.

Bref, le logement ça pas été le problème.

Pour l'eau, idem. Ça c'est fait les doigts dans le nez, ou plutôt le cosmos glacé dans la Pandora box. En fait au début, on a bien pensé boire l'eau de la rivière mais la vue d'une espèce de gros rat poilu qui y a laissé un petit cadeau de trouille en nous voyant, nous a un peu refroidit. On est des chevaliers d'or mais tout de même ! On se regardait en se demandant qui boirait le premier quand sa majesté des glaces a condescendu à nous expliquer qu'il nous avait déjà réglé le problème. Avant de partir il avait gelée une portion d'atmosphère qui, depuis, fondait doucement dans le caisson de son armure. Il est prévoyant ce mec. Par contre il nous a clairement fait comprendre que même si sa box arborait une cruche sur un de ses cotés, elle n'en était pas une pour autant et que si on voulait continuer à boire de l'eau fraiche il faudrait trouver d'autres récipients et assez vite ! Il est prévoyant et pas con ce mec, mais il est pas cool non plus.

Donc l'eau : réglée aussi.

Le feu par contre…

La collecte du bois ça pas été un problème. On est plutôt, rapide, endurant, costaud. Y avait une forêt avec du bois sec juste à côté de notre camp... Et de toute façon Aldé avait commencé le ramassage avant, dans le but de construire son abri. Prévoyant et pas con ce mec, mais cool lui.

En fait, ça a coincé sur l'allumage… Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'est réveillé avec des allumettes ou un briquet dans la poche. Du coup on s'est retrouvé comme des cons à regarder notre gros tas de bois sec. C'est là qu'Aioros a utilisé son « Atomic thunderbolt ».

Ah ça il a eu l'air malin le sauveur de bébé divin devant le grand tas de bois sec devenu un grand cratère vitrifié de 50m² ! Du coup, il a aussitôt été de corvée de gros bois, de moyen bois et de petit bois, option brindilles -non facultative l'option brindille. Et seul ! Et puis de corvée de remplissage de cratère aussi vu que celui-ci se trouvait pile devant notre cabane… Pour l'allumage du feu (bis) on a vu avec son frangin. Et oui, les petites étincelles électriques, c'est quand même mieux…

Feu : laborieusement certes, mais réglé.

Après tout ça, on a commencé à avoir sérieusement la dalle. Ok, on est des chevaliers d'or, on a passé notre enfance à souffrir en silence mais là, merde ! On avait faim !

C'est ce moment qu'a choisi un couple de gros oiseaux tout à fait charmant t pour venir baguenauder près de la rivière… dommaaaaaage !

Le bémol c'est que ce sont Milo et Aphro qui nous les ont dégommés. L'un à coup de Scarlett needle et l'autre de Bloody Rose. Du coup, on a fait cuire leur viande longtemps, trèèèèès longtemps… Officiellement, à cause du risque sanitaire extra-terrestre. Officieusement, parce qu'on avait pas confiance, mais alors pas confiance du tout dans les résidus de leur technique de chasse. Le problème c'est que une heure de cuisson pour un steak de deux centimètre d'épaisseur c'est trop. Du coup la viande était dégueu. Mais comme on ne prendra jamais le risque de bouffer un truc qu'ils ont tué, on les a exemptés de chasse. Et qui c'est qui a dû trouver un prétexte pour le faire parce que en plus ces messieurs - si si Aphro est un homme - sont susceptibles… C'est bibi ! J'vous raconte pas comment j'ai galéré.

Non non, n'insistez pas, j'vous raconterais pas.

Le point positif c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, on avait tous les basiques de la survie.

Maintenant, il allait falloir penser à améliorer notre quotidien.

Pour ça on avait Dohko, ou plutôt l'armure de Dohko. Vous savez celle qui fait couteau suisse… Si, celle avec tout plein d'armes qu'on a jamais compris à quoi elles servaient vu qu'Athéna n'aime pas les armes. Ah si oui, elles servent à dépiauter les canetons congelés et à péter des piliers pour sauver une cruche qui s'y est laissée enfermer par son tonton lui-même manipulé par un psychopathe mégal… hum, bon passons. Cette armure-là ! Celle avec ses boucliers-casseroles génial pour les ragouts, ses épées à découper, ses lances à étendre le linge et tutti quanti… Certes Dohko faisait un peu la gueule mais on était majoritaire. Quand Mu a aussi fait la gueule en nous voyant chauffer les boucliers on s'est un peu inquiétés. C'était assez solide non ? Il a bien été obligé de confirmer que oui. Il sait pas mentir le mouton. C'est un bisounours. C'est pas pour rien que c'est le pote d'Aldé. Mais pour le « réparateur », c'était juste que « ça ce fait pas ! »… Ouais ben on s'en fout et au final il a mangé son ragout cuit au bouclier comme les autres !

Camus en a rajouté une couche en décrétant que puisque du coup la box de la balance était inutilisée, elle ferait tout à fait l'affaire pour servir de réserve d'eau ! J'vous raconte pas la tronche de Dohko… Genre : ya des « colère de Rozan » qui se perde. Il a bien tenté de nous prendre à témoin devant cette injustice, mais nous, on avait soif et le Glaçon pas totalement tort. Alors, suivant le vieil adage « Qui ne dit mot consent » la majorité silencieuse a gagnée. Et la box de la balance a servi de réserve d'eau.

Merci vieux maitre…

Dans le genre « amélioreur » on avait aussi Shura qui s'est montré super à la hauteur. Bon, il faut reconnaitre qu'avoir une lame comme Excalibur dans le bras, ça aide. Et ouais, il s'est mis à utiliser son arcane majeur pour nous tailler tout un tas de trucs genre des couteaux dans de l'os, des assiettes dans du bois et avec des finitions, je vous dis que ça. Je crois qu'il est un poil maniaque ce mec ! Vous le verriez faire le ménage…

Quand suite à une suggestion de Camus – mais n'allez pas croire que c'était pour s'excuser du coup de la réserve d'eau, faut pas rêver non plus - il a coupé une pierre en deux pour faire une pierrade j'ai cru que Dohko allait lui rouler un patin tellement il était content de récupérer une de ses « casseroles ». Brrr, c'était pas beau à voir. Mu aussi était content. Je crois qu'il n'aime vraiment pas que l'on fasse trop de bobos à ses chères armures. Du coup lui aussi a faillit embrasser Shura, mais là ça a eu l'air d'énerver mon frère.

Faudra que je creuse de ce côté.

Le problème c'est que une fois nos soucis quotidiens réglés il ne nous restait que l'exploration pour nous occuper… Non parce que se taper dessus en entrainement, ben on le sentait pas vraiment. Une histoire de probabilité statistique de léger dérapage. Et comme au bout de trois semaines de recherche on avait toujours trouvé ni temple, ni bibliothèque, ni boutique de fringue -trouvez quel chevalier cherchait quoi- on a commencé à tourner un peu en rond. Oui, même Dohko pourtant habitué à ne pas en foutre lourd. D'ailleurs, je vais finir par croire que s'il restait planté devant sa cascade s'était plus dû à des problèmes d'arthrites que par mission divine. Mais bon passons. Parce que la vérité c'est que du coup on a eu du temps libre, trop de temps libre et que les petits désaccords historiques ont refaits surface.

De plus en plus.

Jusqu'à que ça ce finisse par un « mettage sur la gueule » en règle.

Alors oui, je sais, un combat entre deux chevaliers d'or ça dure mille jours et mille nuits. Du coup entre treize chevaliers d'ors - car oui, je me compte dans le lot, j'ai quand même porté l'armure des Gémeaux aux enfers – on pourrait penser que cela va durer treize milles jours et autant de nuits ! Ah pour le coup on aurait été occupé. Mais en fait non, pas du tout. C'est même, plutôt le contraire. Voire inversement proportionnel. Il faut dire que quand une « Galaxian explosion » rate de peu un Scorpion qui réplique par une « Scarlett needle » qui va titiller un certain Capricorne qui du coup envoi son Excalibur sur un tigre qui tentait d'éviter un « Diamond dust » lancé en représailles d'un vol de « Rose démoniaque » tout en évitant un « Ohm » et … bref, vous avez compris, c'est le bordel… mais ça règle le combat plus vite aussi parce que après dix minutes de ce régime on était tous vannés.

Et comme par un fait express c'est à ce moment-là que des nuages accumulés au-dessus de notre camp ont crevés.

Et qu'on s'est rendu compte d'un petit problème très bien résumé par Milo et son : « Merde, on a niqué notre abri »…

Et de passer une nuit sous la pluie. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est quand on a pas d'abri qu'il pleut ! Évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle !

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'au matin Aldébaran tout sourire nous a dit qu'il avait plein d'idée pour un nouvel abri encore plus mieux. Du coup, lui, Bisounours bis – spécifiquement aidé par mon frère, non vraiment, faudra que je creuse de ce côté là - le cryosoudeur et le fleuriste ce sont remis au boulot. Et c'est vrai qu'il était mieux le nouvel abri, plus grand, avec des zones de vie : là le couchage, même plusieurs couchages -y en a qui ronfle – non je ne donnerais pas de nom, je n'insinuerais même pas que pour l'un des ronfleurs c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il médite ou s'il dort... Du tout, c'est pas mon genre... Y avait aussi : un salon, une cuisine et tout et tout... Nickel. Il avait l'air tellement content le bovin qui yen a même qui se sont demandés si le « niquage d'abri » était vraiment un dommage collatéral et pas plutôt un tir ami particulièrement bien ajusté… Mais bon, passons, parce que vu qu'on s'était débarrassé des ronfleurs on dormait vraiment mieux !

Et comme en plus la bagarre et la douche subséquente nous avaient un peu calmés on a repris notre train-train quotidien : trouver de la bouffe, du bois, faire de nouveaux outils/ accessoire de cuisine -et gagner de nouveaux bisous de Dohko-, rechercher des êtres vivants, des traces d'êtres vivants…

Mais rien, niet, que dalle, nada…

Et pourtant, et malgré les affirmations du crabe, on a continué à faire de la recherche planétaire pendant quelques jours, puis encore quelques jours et encore d'autres quelques jours... Au bout de deux semaines de ce régime, on s'emmerdait tellement qu'on était prêt à se remettre sur la gueule uniquement pour s'occuper.

Curieusement c'est ce même crabe qui nous a sauvé d'une seconde bagarre générale avec son :

\- Hé les mecs ! On nous regarde !

On s'est tous tourné vers lui, puis on a regardé tout autour de nous…

\- Non, là-haut.

On a tous levé la tête vers le ciel et on l'a vu !

DM avait raison de dire « On nous regarde ! » parce que le « On » en question ben, il avait une forme d'œil. Pas juste un globe, non. Un œil, avec le trait des paupières autours. Un peu comme l'œil de Ra sans le maquillage de Drag-queen et le zigouigoui du bas. Un œil quoi ! D'ailleurs on a aussitôt surnommé le vaisseau « l'oculus ». Ah oui parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire : c'était un vaisseau ! Spatial le vaisseau ! Humain ça restait à voir. Mais vu notre état d'esprit, on a pas fait la fine bouche. On était prêt à prendre n'importe qui ou quoi qui nous sortirait d'ici.

C'est Aioros qui s'est rendu utile -pour une fois. Faut reconnaitre, l' « Atomic thunderbolt » pour allumer un feu c'est nul mais pour faire balise de détresse c'est le top !

Et, ya pas à dire, il est efficace le canasson quand il veut. Moins de dix minutes plus tard on voyait une navette se détacher d'Oculus. Et un peu plus tard elle se posait juste devant « chez nous ».

.

On avait beau faire les fiers on était quand même un peu anxieux de savoir ce qui allait en descendre, pas que on ne puisse pas régler le problème, mais bon.

Une fois le cockpit ouvert c'est trois silhouettes humanoïdes qui en sont descendues. Une de la taille d'un homme et deux de la taille d'un… gnome. Bon, on devrait pouvoir faire avec. Ils avaient pas l'air spécialement menaçant (comprendre : pas de cosmos) et leurs casques avaient une forme de lion au design assez réussi.

Ai-je besoin de vous préciser qu'il y en a un dans le groupe qui s'est rengorgé à cette vue ?

On restait planté là quand le plus grand a enlevé son casque. Et c'est un peu soulagé qu'on a vu apparaitre un humain : la trentaine, une barbe et de longs cheveux brun-roux d'où émergeaient des yeux bleus… et un charisme fou. Pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais bon. Un meneur, à n'en pas douter.

Puis, le premier gnome a enlevé son casque à son tour et là on s'est un peu figé : c'était un blondinet d'une douzaine d'année ! On s'est regardé un peu interloqué parce que franchement, qui débarque sur une planète inconnue avec un môme de douze ans ?* Mais ça c'était rien par rapport au dernier membre du trio. Parce que quand il a enlevé son casque on a vu apparaitre : une schtroumpfette !

Je sais pas combien il y a d'ange au paradis, mais je crois que ce jour-là on les as tous vu passer. Je crois même qu'il devait y avoir les remplaçants.

Je sais, on ne va pas se plaindre. On aurait pu tomber sur des vers géants anthropophages et à la place on avait un adulte, un enfant et une… schtroumpfette ! Surtout qu'elle avait l'air super mignonne la schtroumpfette avec sa coupe à la Louise Brook version blanche et ses yeux de chats… jaunes. C'est juste que, ça faisait un peu bizarre…

Et puis il y avait la boite de conserve rouge avec eux.

J'ai oublié de vous parler de celle-là. Quoique elle ou plutôt lui ne s'est pas laissé oublier longtemps il a devancé le trio avec des « zouigi-zouigi » un peu crispant, s'est planté devant nous en tendant une moufle rouge – oui, une moufle, pas une main, cherchez pas – et s'est présenté comme :

« _Je suis Nono le petit robot. L'ami d'Ulysse_ ! »

\- _Ulysse_ ? A-t-on tous murmurés avec un drôle de trémolo dans la voix.

« _Je suis Nono le petit robot. L'ami d'Ulysse_ ! » a-t-il répété avant de se faire couper par un :

\- Nono, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi nous présenter. Je m'appelle Ulysse, voici mon fils Télémaque ainsi que Thémis. Nous sommes à la recherche du chemin de la Terre…

\- Ah ben moi qui croyais que vous alliez à Ithaque retrouver votre Pénélope !

Ah, les merveilleuses réflexions de Milo ! Ou comment détendre l'atmosphère en nous faisant tous passer pour des idiots. Sauf que là en l'occurrence, le Ulysse en question lui a pratiquement bondi dessus avec un :

\- Vous connaissez mon épouse ? Vous avez de ces nouvelles ? Savez-vous si elle va bien ?

On en est tous resté comme deux ronds de flans, plein de rond de flanc, toute une pâtisserie de rond de flan en fait. Même Camus, dont le poing est resté figé à quelques centimètres de la caboche de Milo qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper.

C'est Saga qui c'est « réveillé » le premier.

\- Euh, non, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de votre épouse. Que diriez-vous de discuter de tout cela autours d'un verre… d'eau.

Oui parce que je vous le rappelle, on a que de l'eau, fraiche, mais certes, mais de l'eau. On avait bien quelque jus de fruit parfois, mais prêt comme on était à se f… sur la gueule, on avait pas vraiment fait de réserve.

Ulysse eut l'air un peu triste mais nous à tous suivi sous notre appentis pendant que Milo murmurait à mon oreille : « Non mais c'est vraiment Ulysse ? »

J'ai même pas eu envie de répondre. Faut dire que je venais de voir Aldé se pencher vers la conserve tandis que celui-ci trop content d'avoir un auditoire déclarait gaiement :

« _Salut, c'est moi Nono, le petit robot, cadeau d'Ulysse à Télémaque son fils ! Je vis dans le grand vaisseau, comme un poisson dans l'eau_ – dites, vous voulez un petit boulon ?»

Je ne sais pas si Aldé voulait un boulon, mais moi je commençais à avoir vraiment besoin d'un verre… Hélas

Bref, deux minutes plus tard, nous étions tous installés en cercle, une noix de coco d'eau en main - enfin le truc d'ici qui se rapproche le plus de la noix de coco – prêt à entamer une conversation /recherche d'information / tentative d'extraction planétaire, qui promettait d'être passionnante quand on a entendu la boite de conserve s'exclamer :

\- Oh, c'est quoi toutes ces jolies boites jaunes ? Ça ce mange ?

Et la boite de conserve de croquer un coin de pandora box !

L'instant d'après il avait la « mâchoire » dévissée par la résistance de la box ses « yeux » faisant roulement à bille dans ses orbites et la tête en bas, tenu qu'il était par le propriétaire de la susnommée pandora box, à savoir un Dohko fou furieux. Pourquoi c'était toujours son armure qui prenait ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Mu, lui, examinait fébrilement la box pour heureusement constater que oui, les alliages Or/ Gammanium de ses ancêtres, c'était de la balle !

\- Télémaque, ramène Nono à la navette veux-tu ?

Ouais, c'est ça, dehors môme, robot et schtroumpfette. Laissez causer les grands.

Quand j'ai reporté mon attention sur Ulysse, il était en train de nous expliquer qu'après avoir quitté la base orbitale de Troie – non, pas de commentaire, merci – Télémaque avait été enlevé. Ils s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite et :

 _\- …C'est parce que j'ai terrassé le cyclope et ainsi sauvés Télémaque, Thémis et Noumaios que les dieux de l'Olympe imaginèrent cette terrible vengeance…_

\- Les dieux de l'Olympe ! Nous sommes dans l'Olympe ?

\- Oui, vous l'ignoriez ?

Murmure général d'assentiment de ceux qui voyait plutôt l'Olympe comme une grosse montagne avec plein de nuages en haut et des temples en marbres flottants dessus. Et grand sourire à la « Moi je savais, moi je savais » de qui vous savez du sixième.

Voyant notre surprise, Ulysse reprit :

\- J'entends encore cette voix dire : « _Quiconque ose défier la puissance de Zeus doit être puni. Tu erreras désormais dans un monde incon_ … »

\- Zeus ? Pourquoi Zeus ? C'est Poséidon que vous avez embêté à la base. Depuis quand il se plaint à son p'tit frère lui ?

\- Vous connaissez Poséidon ?

Pourquoi tout le monde c'est tourné vers moi à cette question ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ok, c'est moi qui l'avait posé la question mais quand même ! Et du coup il a bien fallu que je réponde.

\- … Il se pourrait que nous aussi on ait eut des petits soucis avec lui…

\- C'est peu de le dire !

-Hé, parle pour toi !

\- Milo, DM vos gueules !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ils avaient vraiment besoin de la ramener ces deux-là ?

Ulysse me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais il continua quand même son histoire ou il était essentiellement question d'errances et d'épreuves qui ressemblait furieusement à l'Odyssée… Ah ça on pouvait dire qu'il _luttait pour son destin_ !

 _\- …Mais, même les dieux ne pourront m'arrêter. Et d'univers en galaxie…_

 _\- Tu erres, tu erres à la recherche de la Terre_ », compatit Milo - à deux doigts de s'en prendre une autre à cause de ses interruptions intempestives.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Et encore une fois, la main de Camus fut arrêtée à deux doigts de la caboche du Scorpion alors que tout le monde les dévisageait, lui et Ulysse. Mais comment faisait Milo, pour le deviner si bien ? Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre le mec le plus intelligent de toute la mythologie grec et lui ? Ulysse était scorpion ? Et du coup dans l'environnement de l'Olympe se développerait une sorte de télépathie de signe…

Mouais, bizarre quand même…

\- Et donc vous ne savez pas comment quitter l'Olympe ? tenta Saga

\- Hélas non. _Le chemin de la Terre a été effacé de la mémoire_ de Shyrka, l'ordinateur central d'Odysseus.

\- Odysseus ? C'est le nom de votre vaisseau ? C'est marrant ça parce que vous savez comment on dit Ulysse en gre…

« Bonk ! » (bruit d'une glaciale main française sur une caboche grec vide)

\- La troisième c'est la bonne…

\- Aie ! Mais Camus, pourquoi tu me tapes ?

\- A ton avis ?

Devant les regards ouvertement dirigés contre lui le Scorpion préféra la boucler et Saga invita notre invité à continuer la discussion /recherche d'informations / future extraction planétaire - encore une fois interrompu par Milo. Vous suivez ou pas ?

\- Depuis notre entrée dans l'Olympe et à bord d'Odysseus nous cherchons _à travers les cieux l'espace et le temps_ …

\- Le temps !? Parce que en plus vous voyagez dans le temps !?

Ulysse nous a regardés d'une drôle de façon. Bon Ok, c'est vrai qu'on l'interrompait tout le temps mais mettez-vous à notre place. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous balancer info ahurissante sur info ahurissante !

\- C'est une façon de parler, quoique… j'ai effectivement dû remonter le temps jusque dans l'antiquité. J'y ai rencontré un roi, nommé Ulysse lui aussi**. Mon ancêtre. Il semblerait que malgré les siècles qui nous séparent nous vivons la même histoire et que je sois son homologue du trente-et-unième siècle.

\- …

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'on avait vu passer tous les anges du paradis y compris les remplaçants… ben en fait, il devait en rester quelques-uns. Pourtant entre la schtroumpfette et l'Olympe on pensait qu'on avait fait le tour, mais son coup du trente-et-unième siècle on l'avait pas vu venir. Même si oui, quand on y pense, il avait débarqué en navette spatiale depuis un vaisseau qui ne ressemblait que de trèèèèès loin à la fusée Ariane, ce qui aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Du coup, ça compliquait un peu notre retour chez nous. Parce que, en plus du voyage jusqu'à la Terre, il allait falloir se farter celui jusqu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, soit en plus de pas mal de parsecs un bon millier d'années.

Ouais, bon ben verrait une fois dehors. Un problème à la fois hein ? Et là on allait reporter notre attention sur Ulysse « 31 » parce que pour l'instant on en était à l'étape une, j'ai nommé : « On se barre d'ici ! »

Alors on a fait comme si de rien n'était et on a continué à écouter Ulysse (tenter de) nous raconter son histoire. Promis juré sans plus l'interrompre ou sinon on sortirait jamais de cette planète / dimension / zone temporelle.

\- …depuis, je parcours dans l'olympe à la recherche d'une carte ou mieux des glaces galactiques et du …

\- MAIS LACHEZ-MOI GRANDE BRUTE !

Encore une interruption !

Milo !

Ah, non, ce n'était pas lui mais Télémaque !

Il était où le gosse ?

On s'est tous retourné vers la navette pour voir môme, schtroumpfette et conserve aux mains d'une douzaine de… d'hommes... requin ? Ouais, c'était la description qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Bref, moches, et méchants en plus vu qu'ils maltraitaient des gosses.

\- _Ulysse revient_ !

Ça c'était mon frère qui tentait de retenir Ulysse d'aller se jeter au-devant des mochetés, pendant que nous on se maudissait pour notre inconséquence. Franchement, on les avait pas vus venir. Bravo l'élite de la chevalerie ! Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas de cosmos n'est pas une raison. OK ? De toute façon ils n'allaient pas faire le poids. On était juste embêté qu'il n'y en pas un par personne à tabasser. Ah non, le compte était bon, Saga restait en arrière à maintenir notre invité.

On a commencé à sortir de notre abri, genre l'air méchant en se faisant craquer les doigts…

Et là, je crois qu'on est passé de l'Olympe à la quatrième dimension ou la cinquième voire la sixième… Parce que les hommes-requins ont mis genoux en terre en me donnant du « Général Kanon !» long comme le bras. C'est marrant parce qu'avec leurs tronches je les aurais plutôt vus aux ordres de Kasa des lyumnades mais bon. Je ne suis pas du genre à cracher sur une opportunité surtout quand elle a un petit côté bassement flatteuse. Si si je vous assure. Une douzaine de mecs, genoux en terre devant vous ça flatte. Même quand ils ont une sale tronche et que c'est un malentendu.

Car c'était un malentendu soyez en sûr.

Parce que ou les nouvelles allaient pas vite et j'avais des troupes que je savais même pas que je les avais avant mais ça c'était avant. Ou j'avais un sosie ici. De toute façon c'était pas grave vu qu'on allait leur Galaxian-exploser la gueule. Non mais franchement, s'en prendre à des mômes !

C'est là que Camus nous a tous stoppé d'un :

\- Ils ont surement une carte…

Et là j'ai additionné un plus un. On a tous addition un plus un, même Ulysse (normal), même Milo et Aiolia (plus curieux) pour arriver à la conclusion suivante : Homme-requin en tenue spatiale = vaisseau spatial = carte spatiale. Et moi Général Kanon, qui commande tout ça.

Yes !

Une demi-seconde plus tard, je m'avançais vers eux avec un : « Saga tu restes derrière faut pas qu'ils te voient. En fait, les autres aussi. Camus tu prends Ulysse et tu viens avec moi ! »

L'avantage avec Ulysse c'est qu'il a de suite compris ma stratégie, ou qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et que coopérer c'était la meilleure façon de récupérer ses gosses. Mais bon, c'est agréable de bosser avec des mecs intelligents comme lui et Camus. Et non ce n'est pas du dénigrement gratuit de Milo et Aiolia ! C'est une constatation c'est tout.

Bref, quelques instants plus tard, je surplombais les mochetés de toute ma hauteur, un Ulysse faussement arrêté par Camus derrière moi. Et là, j'me la suis joué Général Kanon. Le pied…

\- Comment avez-vous osé intervenir dans mon plan ! ?

La mocheté en chef m'a regardé d'un air larmoyant passant du tout fiérot d'avoir capturé Ulysse à « Merde j'ai fait une connerie ! » Ce qui était le but afin d'être certain qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que la « connerie » en question s'était de me prendre pour le Kanon du coin et de ne pas réfléchir à mes ordres à venir !

\- Bien ! Ai-je repris l'air passablement agacé. Puisque vous êtes là, servez au moins à quelque chose et accompagnez nous à votre vaisseaux avec les prisonniers.

\- Et lui ? a questionné le « chef » en regardant Camus qui emprisonnait toujours les mains d'Ulysse.

\- Lui ? C'est… mon subalterne !

Je vous passe sur l'ombre du haussement de sourcil du dit subalterne. Il est intelligent mais susceptible ce mec !

Quelques collines plus loin – non mais franchement comment on avait pu rater leur arrivé ! ? – On est tombé sur leur vaisseau. Enfin, je crois que c'était un vaisseau, parce qu'en fait c'était un trident ! Si, si j'vous assure un trident… volant – cherchez l'erreur. Même Camus a marqué un temps d'arrêt, c'est dire. Pas Ulysse par contre, ni les mômes. Apparemment ils devaient avoir l'habitude de rencontrer des vaisseaux avec une coque bleue abysses et trois pointes « zone de pilotage » rouges. Assez classe en fait. Très Poséidon, aussi… Mais ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Et autours, une dizaine de garde requins qui eux aussi se sont littéralement écrasés en me voyant. Ya pas quand même, je sais que je me répète mais ça flatte ! Par contre quand on est monté à bord, j'en menais pas large. Alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux : le connard de première avec un grandiloquent :

\- Alors Ulysse, tu ne pensais pas tomber dans nos mains si facilement. Et tu mourras sans avoir trouvé le chemin de la Terre ! Tiens cela pourrait être amusant de te voir défait si près du but.

Puis me tournant vers un de mes « hommes ».

\- Vous avez bien une carte ici ?

\- Bien sur Général !

\- Montre là nous… Je veux qu'Ulysse connaisse le désespoir total.

\- Mais Général !

\- Dois-je me répéter !

L'avantage quand on est général – même débraillé – c'est que personne ne vous contrarie longtemps. Et l'instant d'après on suivait un poiscaille vers la pointe du trident, avec un Ulysse quand même légèrement inquiet. Meuh non fallait pas. C'est pas parce que il y avait une demi-douzaine de mocheté dans cette salle me donnant du général long comme le bras qu'il y avait du danger…

La preuve, c'est que dès que j'ai eu la carte en main, j'ai jeté un regard à mon « subalterne ». La seconde suivante, la salle de commandement ressemblait à une succursale de chez Picard. Comprenez : des glaçons partout et du poisson surgelés au milieu.

Pas gêné pour deux sous par le froid ambiant, Camus passa devant nous d'un air superbement dédaigneux. Il est intelligent et efficace ce mec mais vraiment pas cool. Ulysse, lui ne bougeait pas, les enfants non plus pas plus que la boite de conserve. Je me suis demandé un instant s'ils ne s'étaient pas pris un « DiamondDust » collatéral avant de réaliser que l'on avait pas vraiment eut le temps de les briefer sur notre vrai nature. Et bien, à leur tour de jouer les ronds de flan. Quant à leur expliquer que l'on bossait pour une olympienne fut-elle protectrice de l'humanité, vu leur relationnel avec les dieux… on attendrait un peu…Genre jusqu'à notre arrivée sur Terre ou quelque chose comme ça…

En sortant, on est tombé sur les trois assassins du Sanctuaire se tenant gentiment cote à cote un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Un coup d'œil expert m'a tout de suite permis de voir des traces de luttes et de corps (de mocheté des mers) trainés derrière un buisson. Mais pas une trace de sang qui pourrait effrayer les gosses*** Chapeau les mecs ! Ils avaient assuré sur ce coup là ! C'est juste que autant Mimi avec un sourire innocent, c'est un peu la base autant DM, ça fout plutôt la trouille… En plus, le buisson derrière lequel ils avaient caché le produit de leur pêche était sous le vent et du coup ça sentait un peu la marée.

Pas mes meilleurs souvenirs la marée, mais bon.

Le plus important était qu'on avait une carte, un vaisseau et un pilote ultra-reconnaissant. On allait enfin pouvoir mettre les voiles, ou plutôt les turboréacteurs, ou les trucs à fission ionique… bon en fait j'en savais rien du tout de ce qu'on allait mettre. L'essentiel c'était qu'on allait pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

Dohko tint quand même à repasser au camp histoire de récupérer sa vaisselle. Doré à l'or fin je vous le rappelle. Les autres aussi. C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à ce genre de chose. Non vraiment je ne les comprends pas, c'qu'il sont matérialistes quand même…

Une fois les armures récupérés et la larmichette d'Aldé essuyée (il avait du mal à quitter sont petit chez lui) Ulysse a commencé notre « évacuation ». Perso j'aurais bien laissé un ou deux « collègue » sur place mais apparemment ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Dommage. Coté pratique, vu que la navette n'était pas vraiment prévue pour un transport de troupes il a du faire plusieurs voyage et c'est comme ça que par groupe de 3 ou 4 a tous eut droit à notre baptême de l'espace. Sauf Shura qui avait déjà fait le sien, avec Shiryu si j'ai bien compris. Pas son meilleur souvenir à lui non plus apparemment.

Putain c'était génial ces grands espaces, cette immensité total, ce vide absolu, ce sentiment d'infinitude, de minusculitude, de si-la-navette-a-un-problème-on-est-mort-surtout-que-le-golden-triangle-ne-marche-pas-et-qu'en-plus-c'est-un-gosse-qui-pilote –parce que en plus c'était Télémaque aux commandes ! Et non je ne suis pas hystérique ! C'est juste que contrairement à Shura, je ne suis jamais allé dans l'espace moi ! Et ca n'a rien a voir non plus avec le fait que quand mon frère et Mu (vraiment il va falloir que j'approfondisse) sont arrivés j'ai crié en les prenant dans mes bras « _Vivants, vous êtes vivants_ ! ».

Donc, au final, on est tous arrivé – en un seul morceau non cryoexplosé - dans le grand Odysseus, finalement« Oculus » c'était pas si éloigné. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ya pas grand monde à bord. Ah si des robots. Mais moins chiants que la conserve rouge qui n'arrêtait pas de proposer des petits boulons à tout le monde… et le pire c'est que Aldé avait l'air sur le point d'accepter !

Mais ça y était. On était là dans le poste de pilotage. Tous ensemble.

Pendant qu'Ulysse discutait avec la fille cachée du professeur Simon**** et d'une boule à facettes - apparemment son ordinateur de bord – la fameuse Shyrka, j'ai pris la main de mon frère dans la mienne, tourné la tête vers lui et je lui ai souris. Ça y est. Nous allions quitter cette planète et cette dimension.

\- Quelle direction Ulysse ? demanda la voix de Shyrka.

\- La Terre, Shyrka ! La Terre !...

Tous nous avons souris à ce mot qui signifiait tant pour nous. Enfin la paix !

Fini les guerres et surtout fini les Dieux.

\- Shyrka, programme la route via les glaces galactiques et le royaume d'Hadès.

\- !

\- !?

\- !?

\- Le royaume de QUI !?

.

* * *

* D'ailleurs si quelqu'un à une réponse sensée… et puis je vous rappelle que le sauveur du monde à 13 ans et s'appelle Seyia… et qu'on lui a confié une armure d'Or… quand même… alors…

** « Ulysse rencontre Ulysse » un de mes épisodes préférés…

*** j'avoue je n'ai pas revu tout les épisodes mais dans ceux que j'ai visionné, clairement, il n'y avait jamais de sang

**** et à celui ou celle qui se demanderait comment Kanon connait Capitain Flam, alors qu'il ne connait pas Ulysse 31, je réponds : « ta gueule c'est comme ça ! ». Non parce que si on commence à relever toutes les incohérences de ce récit…


End file.
